This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various knee osteotomies are performed to adjust or change the orientation of the tibia to correct various abnormalities caused by birth defects, trauma, or disease. High tibial osteotomies include open-wedge and closed-wedge osteotomies. Various implants designed to fill osteotomies exist. Some are modeled after a patient's specific anatomy, which increases the cost of the implant and complexity of production. Therefore, a simplified and cost-effective osteotomy implant that can be adjusted to fit a patient's anatomy would be desirable.